I Know You
by multishipper123
Summary: Jax and Andi. They were Iridium High's 'it' couple until Emma got in the way and broke them up. Andi found out she was pregnant and fled Miami. No one has seen her since the day she split and now, 4 years later, she comes back, living a rough life with her three-year-old daughter. What will happen when the ex-lovers meet again by chance? Will Jax and Andi rekindle the fire of their
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_"Andi!" My boyfriend yelled as he saw me at my locker. I turned to look at him, he looked very angry. "Hey babe," I replied, smiling at him._

_"Don't you 'hey babe' me! I know what you did!" I looked at him, confused._

_"What did I do?" I asked, puzzled. People started forming a crowd around us trying to figure out why the school's 'it' couple were having a fight._

_"Andi, don't play dumb! I know you threatened Emma!" Murmurs started filling the hallway as I stood there, dumbfounded._

_"I didn't threaten Emma!" I retorted."I would never hurt her!" I turned left and right, trying to plead my case to my peers._

_"Then why did she tell me that you threatened her to stay away from me, to not be my friend anymore? Huh? I'm not your personal property! I'm a person who can be friends with whoever I want!" He screamed at me. Tears began to fill my eyes. What was going on? I never would do something like that to my best friend! Why would she lie? I looked at Emma and now she had a smirk plastered on her face... that b***._

_"I never said that! She is lying! I-" I looked around trying to prove a point but all I saw were disapproving faces._

_"You know, Andi! I can't have a girlfriend who threatens people because they are jealous! WE ARE THROUGH!" Gasps were all that was heard in the hallway. I looked down and again tears started rushing down my cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of there as fast as I could, trying to ignore the whispers and stares as I did._

I walked into the grocery store with my three year old daughter, Kelsie on my hip. I grabbed her a cart and placed her into it. She giggled as she played with her stuffed koala she had. I smiled as I began to look at my shopping list to see what we had to get. I first went down the frozen food aisle to get pancakes, waffles and French toast sticks; Kelsie's favorites. We continued to shop until we got to the candy aisle.

"Mommy, I want candy!" Kelsie screamed. I shushed her as people started staring.

"Okay, okay," I quickly said and turned into the aisle as she clapped her hands and I smiled. We kept walking down the aisle as Kelsie she scanned the aisle for the kind of candy she wanted.

"Twix!" She screamed trying to grab the candy. I looked at the price. 'Sale $1,' the sticker read. I reached for the last bag just as another pair of hands did too. Our hands met on the bag of Twix and I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I felt the same electricity I got when he held my hand or kissed me... I looked up and I was right. It was him... Jax Novoa

He looked at me and we both took our hands away at the same time. "Oh. Sorry, you can take it," He finally spoke with his deep Australian accent...The same one I fell in love with.

"T-Thanks" He grabbed the bag and handed it to me. I smiled and put the bag in my cart. I looked back to say goodbye to him but when I did he was staring at me almost like he was trying to study me. I turned back around and started to push my cart away as fast as I could... he can't figure out who I am.

"Wait!" He yelled. I stopped and turned walked towards me still trying to study me. "I know you!" He told me shaking his finger.

"Um, I think you have me mixed up with someone else," I lied. I couldn't let him find out who I was. Too much had happened, so many years had passed, and so many things changed. Kelsie's life would be better without him in it.

"No, I think..." He stopped when we heard someone scream his name.

"Jaxxy!" I heard my old nickname for him. Who would be calling him that except... Sure enough Emma came around the corner with a baby on her shoulder.

"There you are!" She said coming to join him."I got everything. Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Well, I should get going," I turned around and started walking to the check out, trying not to cry.

"Andi!" He snapped his fingers. I stopped trying not to turn around.

"It's you... you're Andi Cruz!" He started walking towards me again

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied, quickly scurrying away towards the check out. Way to not seem to obvious Andi, I mentally face palmed myself.

After I checked out I rapidly raced towards my car hoping not to see Jax and Emma again. After I put Kelsie in her car seat and got in, I looked in my rear view mirror trying to back out when and saw them walking to their car. I kept staring until I realized Jax caught my glance, We stared at each other until I realized what I was doing .I backed out and drove away. Only one thought buzzed around my head. I can't believe he found me again….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is my update! I'm really excited for your to read this chapter! I hope you all like it! Please Review when your done too please I like gettin your feedback. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters leave that in the review also! Special thanks to Luquatross HaloFan75 my new co writer and beta reader! Ok enjoy!**

Jax's POV

I stood there in confusion, watching the car drive away. I thought that was Andi for sure. But what was she doing with that baby? Did she get married? Maybe that's why she left Miami all those years ago...

"Honey?" A voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see who had spoken when I realized that I had been staring off into space in front of the car. Emma was sitting it the passenger's seat and looking at me, puzzled. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of Andi. I hopped in the driver's seat, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Emma grabbed my free hand and squeezed it, holding it as we drove along.

"Honey, do you still have feelings for Andi?" she asked me with sadness in her eyes.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"Well, that girl in the grocery store looked exactly like her and... you were kinda staring at her the whole time... and when she drove away..." I stopped her there.

"Babe, that's crazy. You're my fiancé. I love you, and only you. If I still loved Andi, do you think I'd be changing our baby's diapers?" This time I squeezed her hand, leaning in for a quick kiss. She smiled.

"I love you too"

|Meanwhile...|  
>Andi's POV<p>

"Mommy?" Kelsie asked as I pulled out of the parking lot onto the freeway.

"Yes, sweetie?" I answered, glancing in the rear view mirror to see her staring right back at me.

"How did that man at the grocery store know your name?" She asked. I sighed. Should I tell her? This will only get worse. She is asking a lot about her dad these days….

"Well, um… you see, I… uh…. we used to be….. he's-"

"Is he a friend of yours from school? I have a lot of friends from school! There's Becky, Lauren, and Rose!" I sighed in relief as she named off other friends. I couldn't tell her about Jax, yet. It would be too painful.

We got home to our ratty old apartment complex in about fifteen minutes. The small, rundown, one-story building held seven apartment rooms. Each one was identical with a square bedroom sporting a dresser and a full size bed. Then there was a crammed living room with a fold-out couch bed, a single TV mounted on the wall, a backless bookshelf that seemed to be glued to the wall, a loveseat, a ratty lounge chair, and a footstool. The kitchen had a short fridge, a broken dishwasher, ceiling and floor cabinets, a gas stove, a sink, and about a yard of counter e 'room' was such a thin rectangle that there was barely enough room to turn around. Chain link fence surrounded three sides to create a border between it and the back parking lot that belonged to another business. Kelsie didn't deserve to live in such a craphole. If only I could afford something better...  
>I looked up at the sky uneasily. The sun was blocked out by a giant cloud of noxious gas spewing from the nearby sewage plant. I unloaded the groceries and unlocked the car seat for Kelsie. I held her tiny hand as we walked into our apartment. I went to the kitchen to put away the groceries and she rushed to the bedroom to play with the barbies that I use to play with as a kid. I sat on the couch, trying to relax. Jax is gone. You'll never see him again. Everything is going to go back to normal. Just like it was before his handsome a** showed up here. I thought. What the hell are you thinking, Andi? Calling him handsome… He left you over a lie Ema told! he never cared! He was always after Emma! I should have know better when he tried to date me after attempting to destroy the magic realm… And I especially should've known better when he tried to get me in bed all those years ago…. Look where that got me. Working a crappy job taking care of a three-year-old girl in a crappy apartment in the crappiest ghetto neighborhood in the crappiest corner of Miami… I knew I shouldn't have moved back here….<p>

Suddenly, I was jerked out of my thoughts as my phone beeped from my pocket. I pulled it out, reading the text message spread across the screen.

Jenna: hey andi. bossman said he's tired of waiting. he wants you down here at the return desk in ten minutes.

I groaned, laying my face in my hands. Of course. Kelsie would be crushed. I promised I'd make spaghetti for dinner tonight. Looks like she'd be staying at the neighbor's apartment again.

"Kelsie, come here, sweetie," I called while putting my shoes on. She appeared in seconds.  
>"Is it time for dinner yet!?" she asked excitedly. I stared down at her in sadness. I knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Honey, mommy has to go to work now or she'll get fired. And if mommy gets fired we won't have any money to buy pasta. So you're going to have to stay at Uncle James's place tonight, okay?" I replied as gently as I could.

"But you promised we'd make spaghetti tonight," she said, depressed.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. We'll make it tomorrow when mommy doesn't have to work. Okay?"

"Alright…." she mumbled, slipping her shoes on. I felt my heart break a little as I watched her crestfallen expression. I picked her up in my arms, taking her next door. I rang the doorbell twice just like I always did. A twenty-year-old man with spiky blonde hair and a stubbly goatee opened the door. His name was James. We had been best friends for a year now ever since I moved in. He had a four year old boy named Joshua that Kelsie loved playing with.  
>"Bossman need you at work again?" he asked as soon as he saw me. I nodded. I set Kelsie down and turned around, making sure not to start a conversation. I had to get to work soon or else I'd be a goner.<p>

(Jax's POV)

I walked into the local Walmart, heading toward the section for infants. Emma had sent me out to get more diapers for Max. I wasn't happy about it, but it was my kid. My jaw dropped when I saw a familiar face in a Walmart uniform working behind the returns desk. I walked up to her and checked her name tag. 'Andi' was written in bold.  
>"So it is you!" She looked up and shock was written all over her face. I smirked.<p>

"What are you talking about?" She asked me, trying and failing to make her lie convincing.

"You look like my ex girlfriend and you even have the same name as her. I know it's you, Andi, cut the crap." She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm Andi Cruz," She said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me at the grocery store?" I asked confused and slightly frustrated.

"I didn't want you to know who I was, Jax! I've been trying to forget about you for the past four years! You left me over a stupid lie! I didn't want to ever see you face again, and I was lucky enough to do so ever since I ran away! But now that I'm back in Miami, of course I run into you! I should never have come back here anyway! I don't need you in Kelsie's life! I've man-"

"Excuse me!" Someone called from behind us. I turned around see a middle aged man holding a box of lightbulbs. "I would like to return these." I turned back to Andi.

"Can we talk on your break?" I asked, desperately wanting to reconnect with her. I hadn't seen her in four years! I needed to talk with her about what happened all those years ago. And most importantly; was Kelsie my child?

"I already took my break," she retorted, looking down once more. Just then a girl about our age with pale skin and a dark brown ponytail walked up from behind the desk.

"Hey, Andi. Bossman said you could go on your break." I smirked at Andi. She rolled her eyes and glared back at me, not amused.

"Perfect timing," she muttered sarcastically as she came out from behind the return center, leaving the other girl to help the man with the lights. I motioned to a nearby table. She pulled out a chair and plopped down, crossing her arms. I sat as well, staring at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked crossly. "You've got me here now. Ask away"

I stared into her eyes sincerely. The anger in her eyes shifted to regret as she looked to the side. I felt my heart throb. Even though I was engaged with a son of my own, seeing Andi upset still hurt me. However, the remorse quickly morphed back into anger as she retorted, "Would you stay if your significant other embarrassed you in front of the whole school by breaking up with you over a lie a friend told? After a year of dating? And no more than two weeks after you gave your virginity to them?" I knew what she was saying was slightly true, but I also knew it wasn't the complete reason why. There was something else. The way she looked guilty and then bounced right back was the same things he used to do when we dated. She'd hide her true feeling by feigning anger and later go home and cry. She didn't want to seem weak, but she was just a fragile girl inside. She needed someone to be there and hold her when she got upset. I used to be that person. But then I left her….

"Go on, I haven't got all night," she said snarkily. I took a deep breath.

"Kelsie…. is she mine?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for a response. I studied her face carefully, trying to catch any sign if she was going to lie of get nervous. She simply glared at me.

"Do you really think it's your kid? I wouldn't have left if it had been yours."

"Then, whose is she?" I replied slowly.

"Do you really need to know who the father of my child is? Who I get in bed with is no business of yours."

"If I'm not the father then why are you raising her alone?" I spat out, losing my cool.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"You obviously don't have a partner or else you wouldn't have been alone when you were at the grocery store. Kelsie is mine, and you have to let me be a part of her life."

I watched as her mouth hung open, at a loss for words. I smirked slightly. I had cornered her. Now she'd have to tell the truth.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not alone!" she retorted angrily. "I'll have you know, my husband was at home taking care of our other child! You have no business telling me what I can and can't do! If I wanted to have a child with you, I would've. I left Miami four years ago! Since then, I've made a life with someone new. I've made a family with someone new! I have a life and a family and a job to worry about. You have your own life that you decided to make with my ex-best friend. You have a family of your own now, too. I've moved on, Jax. You broke up with me because Emma told you a bold-face lie. You believed her word over mine. And to tell you the truth, us breaking up was the best thing that ever happened to me. If it weren't for you, I would never have met my husband. I'd be married to you with your child. Four years ago, I thought that's what I wanted. But I was wrong. Why would I ever want to be married to someone so unfaithful that they broke up with me over a single thing a friend told you?" My jaw was practically on the floor by the time she was done.  
>"I've moved on, Jax. And if you haven't, then that's your own fault. Because you broke up with me." With that she turned around, stalking off toward the aisles. As she left, she snapped her around and spitefully spoke over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Mr. Novoa." And in a flash, she was gone.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jax's POV)

I stared in the direction she had been in... Wow, she did move on. Why does that hurt? I have a family of my own too. I love Emma and Max... But why does it hurt to know that she has a husband that loves her? I shook the thoughts from my head. It doesn't matter. She's happy and so am I. That's all that matters. I stood up and headed towards the infants aisle, walking down to see the extra absorbent Huggies. I picked them up and started towards the check out. Andi's words still rang in my head. "Us breaking up was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Why did it sting so much? Why did each word she had spoken feel like a whiplash to my heart? "I've moved on, Jax. And if you haven't, then that's your own fault. Because you broke up with me." I broke up with her. I believed what Emma said, not what she said. That one moment was the time I could chose who I wanted to be with, to spend my life with. And I had chosen Emma. There were no take-backs in life. What I had done was done. She was right. I love my wife and she loves her husband. There was a time when we could've been one big, happy family. A huge house filled with energetic, magical, chainsaw-wielding kids bouncing off the walls and turning each other into toads while we simply held each other, lost in each other's eyes.  
>But that time was over. I had decided, and now we both had our own lives. She had her children and I had mine. We had gone our separate ways. But why did it hurt so much?<p>

(Andi's POV)

I ran to the employee lounge and opened the door. I made sure no one was present and put my back to the wall and my face in my hands. I slid my back down the wall until I was on the floor. So many emotions were swirling around in my mind that it felt like I was going to explode. I felt hot tears begin to fall into my palms before I could stop it. I just sat there, sobbing into my hands.  
>"What have I done?" I murmured. "Oh, James'll just be thrilled when he hears about this one. 'Yeah, I kinda lied to my ex-boyfriend slash babydaddy telling him that you're my husband..… So I'll see you later! Thanks for watching Kelsie!' Yeah, that'll work."<br>I continued to cry until I heard the door open and then shut. Luckily, whoever it was didn't notice me on the floor and walked over to the vending machine instead. I quickly wiped the tears from my face and stood up so I could sneakily get out of there and find a new hiding place to suffer through my misery in peace. I walked to the door. As I laid my hand on the doorknob, I turned around to see if the person at the vending machine was paying attention. She wasn't. I turned the knob ever so slightly, being very careful...

"Andi?" A familiar voice called. I cringed and turned around to see Jenna staring at me with a confused look in her eyes. He confusion immediately turned to a worried frown when she saw my face, eyes all puffy and face all red from my frustration.

"Oh my God! What happened!?" She suddenly grabbed me and led me to the couch at the circle table we had in the lounge. I bit my lip, but I couldn't help it and started crying again, knowing that I could trust Jenna and tell her anything just like with Jax when we were dating... I cried harder, clutching her midsection like my life depended on it. I simply bawled into her shoulder, letting the tears slowly wash my pain away. She rubbed my back comfortingly, just like Jax used to do when we- Goddamn it, why did everything remind me of him!?  
>"Come on, Andi. What's the matter? Talk to Auntie Jenna." she said once I had run out of tears to cry. She pulled me from her shoulder, staring me in the eyes. As she held her hands on my arms and stared at my eyes as if she was searching for a clue, my mind wandered. I imagined what Jax would do now. Would he search for me and try to see if I was lying? Or would he finally leave me alone? If he did want to see me again, how would I cover it up?<br>"Andi!" Jenna's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You zoned out on me, girl! Talk to me!" Another round of tears threatened to break free, but I held them back.  
>"Y-you know my ex b-boyfriend I told you ab-about, J-Jax?" I was astonished. When I was a teenager, I always stuttered when I cried. I was amazed that I still did.<br>"A***, father of your baby, dating your ex-best friend, wizard?" she asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"You've told me about him."  
>"Well…." I cracked and spilled out the contents of my day. Her emotions changed like a skitzo with mood swings as I told my tale. I made sure to fill her in on every detail.<br>"I thought that guy looked stupid and desperate when I saw him before at the return desk…" she muttered once I was finished with my story.  
>"Jenna! Not the point!"<br>"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is. Just find a guy to pretend to be your husband."  
>"I'm not going to kiss a random creep to get Jax off my a**."<br>"Andi, do you want him off your a**? When we first met, you were heartbroken. All you wanted was to be back in his arms. Isn't this what you wanted? You have him practically eating out of your hand now. He has his own family and yet he's still after you to see if the baby's his. He's clearly not over you."  
>"Things change, Jenna. I might have wanted him back then, but that was a long time ago. I've raised Kelsie singlehandedly for the past three years. I don't need his help. If he learns that she's his biological daughter, then he'll just want to be a part of her life. And I don't need that. As a matter of fact, neither does he. He has a wife and a baby boy. He doesn't need to be visiting his old girlfriend and his baby that he accidentally fathered. If Emma finds out that he's been seeing me, she'll probably tear his head off his body faster than a praying mantis. If he wanted me back, then he should've come looking for me years ago before he started relations with Emma. This," I said, motioning to myself, "is off the market. Well, at least for him."<br>"Whatever makes you happy, Andi. I'm just saying. This is your life, not a soap opera. You can't keep running away. If you want Jax, he's right there for you. He can't be your lover, but you can at least let him be there for you."  
>I stood up. "I don't need him to be there for me! I've raised Kelsie alone since she was born! I was taking care of our child while he was off p*** around with Mrs. Goody-Two-Shoes and trying to get in her pants. I was going through the greatest hardship I'd ever experienced and he didn't even care! I didn't expect him to be setting up a government search party or anything, but it would've been nice to know that boyfriend of a whole year who took my virginity actually cared about me enough to look around for me when I mysteriously disappeared from school. What we had meant nothing to him! We made love and it meant nothing to him! It was all just a big joke! He led me on! He's just like all the other men out there. He only wants one thing; sex! He used me up and was done with me!" By the end of my rant, I was on my knees in tears. Jenna rushed over, hugging me tightly.<br>"Andi, you know that isn't true," she said softly. I pushed her away from me.  
>"It's clear that he only led me on! If he had actually cared about me like he said, then he would've looked for me when I vanished instead of seducing Emma!" With that, I stomped out of the employee lounge, ignoring Jenna's calls as I stomped toward a checkout aisle.<p> 


End file.
